


Destiny is Cruel... Later.

by animeodango



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Mostly focuses on Sebby and reader- chan, Reader- insert, Soulmates, cringeworthy content, kiss, no lemons sorry, reader can play the piano and sing, reader has powers in the end, sebby is a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeodango/pseuds/animeodango
Summary: A bittersweet life she's yet to see. It's only the beginning even though she thought she's done for. What would happen if she falls in love to a demon? A creature who is unable to feel emotions except lust, amused, angry, like that. Though he can feel happy sometimes, there seems to be a reason why. However, would they be able to have a much more interesting relationship other than "food and eater"?





	1. Why Bother?

**Author's Note:**

> Bloody murder, literally.

Red...

Eveything that surrounding me is a color that makes me want to forget this moment. Such a cruel destiny I must say, yet even I didn't seem to care on what's going to happen on my fragile life.

I just stare at my surroundings blankly, not even feeling disgusted because of the pools of blood continuously flowing from my parents' bodies.  
If there's a feeling still left in my body, maybe I could even react even as low as screaming tirelessly like a child. But then, I chose not to do such ridiculous thing like screaming since it won't even bring back my parents by doing so.

Let's be real here, I'm done with this pitiful life. I won't even do such ridiculous thing like revenge. I'll just... Maybe I'll just lie here and pretend to be dead, and then die in the process?

On second thought, I'll lie down and stare at the ceiling. My, why is this happening to me? Not that I even want to know the answer. After all, no one will answer my question and it will just lead me with more questions unanswered.  
Do you believe in destiny?  
.  
.  
.  
Yes... Albeit it's a terrible one.  
Little did she know, a certain demon was watching her every move intently, quite enjoying the little show he's seeing.


	2. A Contract?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood bond and kiss ;)

Not so long, I heard foot steps approaching my direction.

Is it another assassin? Or perhaps a rescuer?

I do not know...

One thing that I'm sure of is that my time here will finish...

Maybe not today or tomorrow. But someday, I think.  
Regardless, the foot steps that I heard just now stopped. I wonder why? Maybe that someone left already?  
It's not that I'm really expecting someone to save me from this bloody estate anyway. However, the other half of me is screaming HELP! SAVE ME! Oh, who am I kidding? There's no one here but my dead parents and me, who's already dead inside.

"Oh my, what is a young girl like you, laying on a bloody floor?" a voice of a man disturbed my train of thoughts whilst I'm staring at the ceiling.

"Huh... Are you here to finish me? I'll be glad if you do kill me. There's nothing here that will benefit you." I said flatly, not bothering to look at his direction. It's not like I can see anything anyway.

"But there is, young girl. Your exquisite soul that is." He said as I feel him move. Oh, he knelt beside me.

I can somehow see his eyes. Ah, they're beautiful and deadly. I can tell that those eyes belong to a demon.

A demon. Just perfect. I have a demon here who wants to eat my soul.

"Well, you can have it. I don't need it anymore." I replied monotonously. I heard him stifle a laugh as he smirked.

"Oh please, I can sense that you want to do something before I take that precious soul of yours... Like get back to your foes." He replied, his soothing voice oozing in the room.

"A foolish act like that won't get me anything. Just wasted effort, I suppose. And besides, I know that you already want to devour me like the beast you are." I respond with a devilish smirk. I don't think any bribe will do me or him anything good.

"Still a feisty girl you are." He chuckles as he continued talking, "Well, I suppose there's only one way to convince you, huh?" he asked as he grabbed me by the wrist. I feel my back leaning on his left thigh. His left hand firmly placed on my left shoulder. What is it that he want?

"How about a contract? You'll get anything that you want with my help. And after getting what you want, I'll have your soul as payment. Well then, how about that?" he tried convincing me. You're really pushy huh?

"Fine, if that's what you want. You're so pushy, geez!" I answered back, clearly annoyed. He chuckled as he licked my neck. I just moved my neck for better access. I felt him nip my skin, while I moaned lightly. He continued to lightly suck my skin as I put my left hand on his head, pulling him closer.

He whispered with his lips still close to my neck, "I'm going to mark you so that you won't even try escaping."

"Go ahead..." I sighed, clearly wanting him to continue. I felt him kiss my neck as he penetrate me by piercing his sharp fangs. He sucked my blood as he hummed in satisfaction. I closed my eyes as I feel my body starting to feel hot. The burning sensation was starting to be intense like something is being engraved.

I lightly pulled his hair, clearly in pain. He removed his fangs afterwards as I saw him looking at me directly. I opened my eyes and tried my best to stay awake but they seem to fail me, thus losing consciousness.

I feel drowsy...

Not too long, I felt him kissing me... But something is filling me with a sweet metallic taste. Oh, his blood I presume? When he finished such ceremony, I felt him carrying me swiftly in his arms and started walking towards who-knows -where.

This man will be the start and end of me. Frankly, it's ironic.

I don't know what would happen if a lady such as myself happen to be working with a random man, a demon nonetheless. 

This should be an interesting game. But then again, there's still a dead end. 

No matter...

Let's just say, it's going to be a new start for me... with him.


	3. Black is a Happy Color, Indeed~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal routine, nothing new.

It feels soft and warm.

This bed, I want to marry it~ I'm still sleepy. Honestly, I'm too lazy to open my eyes this early. But then again, he'll arrive in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

As if on cue, 3 knocks disturbed my slumber. Not waiting for any response, he opened the door. The divine smell of food gave me the urge to open my eyes, but they won't bribe me that easily.

Soft foot steps seem to go louder, as if heading towards the big window. Sadly, he'll do it again. A fssh sound was later heard in my room. Yep, he pulled the curtains... Again.  
But being a stubborn girl I am who is in- love with sleep, I turned my back towards the opposite direction, thus my back is facing the window.  
I swear if he even- "My lady, it's time for you to wake up." his voice softly linger in my ears albeit he's not that close.  
"Ugh- Go away~ You'll never take me away from my bed! This is all I have!" I groaned dramatically clearly wanting to get some more sleep. But then again, he's still pushy. The nerve.

"You know that it would be an irresponsible thing to do if I let you sleep a little longer, my lady. Please do wake up so that you can follow your hectic schedule." He persuaded me, emphasizing the word hectic at my face. Tss!

"Oh hush! I need my sleep... So would you please leave me be?" Arghhh!!! For the love of everything, please leave... But then he won't leave until I wake up. Seriously, may I slap a certain demon butler just once?

Thus he did another approach... He pulled my blanket harshly. I shivered from the change of temperature. IT'S SO COLD! I opened my eyes and threw my pillow directly at his face. Sadly, he caught it. I glared at him and sighed in annoyance.

"See? It wasn't that hard, young mistress." He smirked triumphantly at me. If only I could remove that annoying lips of his.  
I glared at him once more and stood up, leaving my beloved bed. I'm still mad at him! Not too long, he whispered at my left ear, "You must eat something first or you might fail to complete your daily schedule, young mistress." I huffed in annoyance and crossed my arms.

Still, I turned around not really minding the close distance that we're having, "Oh please, who said that I'll do my work without eating breakfast?" I rolled my eyes at him as I moved away from him. I walked towards my closet as I pulled out my favorite black dress.  
He casually replied shortly, "No one, my dear. But that dress is beautiful and it suits you well. I suppose black is a happy color, in my opinion." He smirks as he looked at me intently.

Ah, those eyes are still full of mischief. Oddly, I found myself let out a short laugh. "You never seem to fail amusing me, Sebastian. Let's start our routine, shall we?" I said as I swayed my hips to the left.

"As you command, my dear." he answered with his signature smirk plastered on his face.  
Just like that, I'm not mad at him anymore. I'll let it slide, but I'll make sure to give him a good beating later.  
And with that, he prepared me a bath, while I settled the dress on my bed as I ate the breakfast that he has prepared just for me.  
After eating, I entered the bathroom as I proceeded on bathing myself. Clearly, I am capable of taking a bath without his help. I'm not some kid like that brat, Ciel Phantomhive.

He can't even bathe, and dress himself.  
Oh enough with that kid, he's not important. This is my story, not his. The lukewarm water was so relaxing that I'd wish it will never end. Sadly, he'll disturb me again if I don't move.

Hmph, I'm done here taking a bath. I dried myself with a towel and covered my body with it. I exited the bathroom as I grabbed the dress that I'll wear, not even caring if he saw me naked.

After a solid 10 minutes, I'm all set to start such matters. Oh my, this will be a long day before I get my hands on my beloved bed.  
Oh well, definitely start doing them now since those papers won't sign themselves you know? But before I leave my room, I looked at my butler intently and gave him a genuine smile, "Good morning, Sebastian. I do hope we'll both accomplish our work." After that, I exited my room and went to my study.

Is it me or did I just heard him smirk afterwards? Unfortunately, I already left the room thus I didn't hear him say, "Good morning to you as well, my lady. You really are an interesting kitten." he let out a chuckle as he proceeds on doing his job later.

This will be a VERY long day, indeed.


	4. The Butler's Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Hell a Thought?

Hmm, two weeks have passed and it seems that she's recovering from the traumatic events. I can see how many times she's straightforward compared to others. Honestly, she's much worse... I mean more gentle than my former young master Phantomhive. I didn't get slapped or punched if I made a mistake sometimes. She just let it slide... But then again, she'll get back to me by making me do MORE absurd tasks. Though, I am a demon, I can handle everything just fine. 

No matter, I must prepare the arrangements needed for our arriving guest. I wonder how she's doing in her study? Maybe, I'll just visit her shortly after I'm done with the preparations. But knowing the incompetent servants in the estate, something will definitely happen... again.

"AHHH!!" yes, I know Mey-rin I'll go to the kitchen. I gave a sigh as I went to the kitchen. Just as expected, I saw our maid sat on the floor as she desperately tried to pick up the glass shards. Oh my, this is a disaster. I walked towards the closet where the cleaning supplies are placed, and took out the broom and dust pan. I sighed again.

"Alright, I'll take it from here. Please wash the blankets in the laundry room." I ordered as she looked down, squeezing her uniform. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Sebastian! I'll go to the laundry room, yes I will!" and then she started running towards the exit. How many times do I have to tell her that she mustn't run around the manor, or to put it simply... being rash...

Seriously, I'm quite annoyed having to do their work just because they're incapable of handling any simple task. However, they're pretty good in protecting the manor especially if it's under- attacked. I suppose I just need to teach them again how to do their jobs properly. 

Regardless, it's still a normal day in the estate, including the ruckus that they've caused accidentally. I've managed to finish the preparations earlier than expected. Oh well, I might as well visit the young mistress. I excitedly walked through the halls until I reached her study room.

Still, it's really quiet, nothing changed. I knocked on the door and heard an audible come in. I entered the room along with the food cart that I brought with me. I noticed the folders and envelopes that occupied her desk. She barely had enough space to continue her paper work, but she didn't make an effort to transfer them. She finally looks at me and then goes back to continue her job.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Transfer those files now..." she mumbled not even bothering to continue her gaze at me.

"Alright, my lady." I answered as I started carrying the files that she already marked finished. Honestly, I've finished transferring those for at least a minute. That's a record. I then walked towards the food cart and started pouring a cup of tea, as well as slicing a piece of matcha cake for her to eat.

"You should take a break from your work, young mistress." I stated as I served her a piece of cake and cup of tea. She glanced at me and gave a small smile. Even if the smile is fake, genuine, or simply forced... She still looked beautiful. Only a few can master such skill... To hide the pain. However, the smile that she gave just now isn't fake. That's interesting.

"Thank you, Sebastian. I suppose a little break won't hurt..." she sighed as she took a bite of the dessert. She hummed in satisfaction, clearly enjoying its earthy flavor. "You never fail in surprising me... Bassy!~" she teased as she continued eating. I on the other hand just playfully glared at her but smirked afterwards.

"Oh please, you could at least give me a better nickname aside from Bassy... Kitten." I teased as I saw her pout because of the literal pet name I gave her.

"I suppose that's better than being called bitch, you know?" she scoffed as she finished her snack. I decided to annoy her more. "Why? Do you want me to call you... Bitch?" I smirked as I saw her glare at me and proceeded to roll her eyes. Maybe... After all, you're my bitch to say the least. I chuckled and made a response, "I'm just kidding, my lady." She in return just laughed lightly and replied, "That's what I thought..." 

"Now, if you're done here... You can do your work, now." Aw, you want me to leave so soon? I suppose I shall take my leave so that nothing wrong will happen. 

"Understood, young mistress." I said as I did the clean up. Hmph, well that's better than I expected.

I already exited her study room as I continue to walk my way to the kitchen. 

This be better worth my time, my dear... Or else.


	5. Lovely season, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autumn, kiss, and cat, lol

After I shooed Sebastian away, I continued signing the contracts for the company. It's quite boring but at the same time, I want it finished. Hmph, I barely have time to relax because of my job. However, I don't think I can stop because I have a reputation to keep. For the past 20 years of my existence, never have I been busy since my parents were the one who's doing the job especially my father. 

Maybe... I should search for a suitor who's capable of running the whole household? But then, I will lose my freedom in exchange for his company. Which is why... I won't take my chances. Besides, I can handle everything just fine and more or less, Sebastian handles everything without making a single mistake. Honestly, if it were possible... I think Sebastian should be my suitor... Husband even?

OH MY GOSH!! There is no way, NO freakin' way, that I'll do such thing. Sure, selling your soul to a demon is not great but it's better if I don't think of him as a suitor. He was never my suitor, and he will never be my suitor. Stop thinking about this suitor stuff. Besides, making a commitment is never my thing. Scratch that, I did make a commitment when I sold my soul to Sebastian, right? 

This thoughts make me feel suffocated, I should go outside and get some fresh air to calm my nerves. Standing up, I walk towards the door and opened it. It's been awhile since I did this. I look out the window and saw the leaves on the trees have already changed color. It's autumn already. I... didn't noticed that tears are already falling from my eyes. It's almost Christmas albeit 3 more months until winter. 

Now that I've mentioned it, this will be the first time that I'll celebrate Christmas without them. Damn these tears, stop falling. I wiped it harshly. I don't want to look weak. But you're not weak... Psychologists said that those who don't cry are the ones weak. My subconscious can be witty sometimes. I continued walking until I reached the garden. 

"Ah... It's so beautiful. How come Fall is so beautiful while many things die?" Fall, it reminds me of something... someone. Wait, someone? I gasp as I remembered the time when I stared at Sebastian's eyes. I can see a clear resemblance... Beautiful yet deadly. 

I sat on the bench and closed my eyes. The breeze is a little cold but I payed it no mind. I was too busy relaxing that I failed to hear a soft mewl. I feel something hairy rubbed against my legs. I opened my eyes and saw a black cat staring at me, its autumn- colored eyes glistening because of the sunlight. 

I smiled gently as I carried the cat to my lap. I continued petting it while the black furball just purred in response. I leaned my back on the bench that I'm currently sitting. It's so relaxing that I didn't even know that I found myself sleeping already. Little did I know that Sebastian was watching me from the beginning. He walked towards me and I felt some type of clothing covered me. Maybe his tail coat? 

"This type of breeze might give you colds, my dear..." He said in a hushed tone as he continued admiring my current position. I feel arms snaked to my right shoulder like it's pulling me closer to him. Why is it so warm? I'm really enjoying this heat that radiated from him so I snuggled closer. 

"I must get you inside before something happen to you, amica mea." I didn't realized that I was being carried by him back to the manor. Odd, it's not too chilly anymore. I then felt that I was being laid on a bed. Whose bed is it? I do not know, and I wouldn't mind if I wake up in his room. But then again, I might pretend that I'm furious because I'm in a men's room and it's Sebastian's to be exact. Maybe I'm overreacting, I should continue my 'sleep'.

"Good night, my dear." I felt like something warm was damped on my forehead. Unconsciously, I mumbled in my sleep,

"Mahal kita, Sebastian..." I smiled and continued sleeping. I don't know why but I felt something pressed my lips. So warm and wet... But then it ended abruptly. The presence already left, sadly. But maybe, I should do this more often.

Regardless, this evening is the best one. Too lovely, indeed.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So yes, these are the translations. I know it's cheesy and such but come on, give Reader- chan a break XD.

Amica mea (Latin)- My love

Mahal kita (Filipino)- I love you


	6. Welcoming a Guest

It's already 10 in the morning and I found myself waking up in my own bedroom, thankfully. That's interesting... I already finished my breakfast and was already in my study room. Like any other day, I sign contracts for the sake of the company though at the same time, I decline some of their offers.

I've finished the paper works by the time Sebastian knocked on my door. What is it this time?  
"Alright, come in." I sighed as I lean against my chair, clearly comfortable on the new position. After a few seconds, he opened the door and entered the said room.  
"My lady, our guest will arrive in a few minutes. He was suppose to arrive here yesterday but seeing that you've done too much work and slept already, I notified him that he can just arrive today." he said as he crossed his arms meeting my gaze.

"Oh right... That happened. How many more minutes until he shows up?" I asked, changing the subject. Why did I even took a rest? It's now terrible since this happened...  
He replied and smiled, his lips forming a soft curve. "5 more minutes, young mistress."

"Okay... Just return here when he arrives. I'll meet you both downstairs later." I said in a bored tone, shooing him away.  
"As you command." He replied as he walked towards the exit, thus leaving me alone.

Honestly, this is more boring than playing house... Just as I was about to close my eyes to rest, Sebastian knocked on my door again. I just glared on the door and sighed in annoyance.

"He's here already?!" I asked quite annoyed because I haven't had a nice rest.  
"Unfortunately, yes he's already here, my lady." He answered, not even bothering to open the door. I deeply sighed for the nth time and said, "Yeah, yeah, I'll meet you."

Seriously? When will I have peace and quiet?! I stood up and made my way towards the door, opening it and proceeded to go downstairs.  
"Let's get this over with..." I mumbled and put my game face on. The door was then opened by Sebastian, revealing the face of my guest.

I faked a smile and said, "Welcome to my estate, Mr. Phantomhive..."

He also faked a smile and said, "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Two can play a fake game, Phantomhive...


	7. Ciel Phantomhive... More like "Avare" Phantomhive!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three words; Ciel's final thoughts...

I must say she's pretty good at hiding her devious side because of that smile. I can tell she wanted our business to be finished as soon as possible. Honestly, she must not worry since my feeling is also mutual. Her butler... My former butler apparently motioned me to follow him so he'll guide me to his mistress' study room. For the past 6 years, I still wonder why he broke the contract. Either way he did helped me to gain my revenge but he insisted me to... Keep my soul? I don't know his motives but I respect his reasons.

We finally arrived on her study room. It's not that enormous but its simplicity gave it an elegant touch. Her butler then bowed and left us alone. I suppose I'll start the conversation now.

"I heard that you were quite busy yesterday so your butler gave me a call that you decided to move our meeting today." I said as I sat on the chair and put my left arm on top of her desk. She just gave me a tired look and gave a reply, "Oh yes, about that... I'm terribly sorry for causing such inconvenience. It won't happen again. It just so happen that there were a lot of papers that I need to sign and segregate..." She laughed nervously and scratched her head lightly. 

"Oh it's alright really! I must say, I also experience that from time to time back when I was still 14..." I said and chuckled also emphasizing the word 14. I've had a rough time back then. She should be thankful she has Sebastian, tch. I noticed how she tensed clearly noticing what my hidden message is, but then she decided to continue our business.

"Shall we start?" she asked trying to lighten up the tensed atmosphere. I just complied, my patience wearing thin. Endure it,Ciel...

"Gladly..." I replied as I took out the folders. 

This would be a long day... I mentally sighed as we continued our jobs.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's already noon and I noticed how she fidgeted on her seat, clearly uncertain about something.

"Is anything the matter?" I asked clearly pointing out her uncertainty. She just sighed and gave me a tiresome reply, "We should take a break. I'm tired of this..." And exhaled exasperatedly. Clearly not taking it any longer, she called for the devil.

"You called my lady?" He asked in an enthusiastic tone. How odd, he wasn't like that when he was serving me... I raised my eyebrows at him but undid it abruptly when he noticed my stare. 

"Would you please bring us some refreshments for our energy is already drained because of our works." She said in a nice tone and smirked at him. I looked at her suspiciously but held it back. Seriously, is she planning to eliminate me too? My subconscious asked clearly nervous on what she might do to me. I don't know... I was only silent and she noticed my sudden stillness. 

"Why did you became quiet? Is something wrong?" she asked in a concerned manner but I can't tell if it's fake or not. She's really good at pretending and mimicking any emotions. How skillful she is. Oddly, I can somehow see a resemblance.

Not too long, Sebastian came back pushing a food cart with the refreshments she spoke of awhile ago. That's when I somehow started to sweat a little. Her butler then proceed to slice the cake and put it on the table when he finished it. He also pour a cup of tea which seemed to be Earl Grey. He then gave me a serving of cake and tea.

"Please enjoy your refreshments, Earl Phantomhive." he then also smirked at me as he finished his job. That usual smirk of his. Frankly, I did miss it a little. But maybe it would be the last seeing that.

"Well, you should enjoy the food while they're still freshly baked, right?" She asked me and proceeded to eat her cake leisurely. Oh screw it, I'll eat it... But maybe I'll just take a little sip of tea to calm my nerves. I then took a sip of tea. Ah~ How I missed this. I still drink this even when he cancelled the contract. But it's much more different when he's the one serving it.

But then something hit me. I felt dizzy and my vision became blurry.

"Hmph, you're really an idiot Ciel Phantomhive... or should I say Avare Phantomhive!~" She said, taunting me. I then glared at her in response despite my vision became more blurry that before. "How dare you call me AVARE!!" I shouted at her as I tried standing up, but then I fell on the floor on my knees.

"Why? Isn't that true? You're only a spare after all..." She then stood up and walked towards Sebastian. "I suppose it's checkmate, Phantomhive. I win, you lose." She then winked at me as I tried standing up but then fell on my butt... "HOW DARE YOU?!!!" I yelled at her one more time but then she just scoffed at my face and started to laugh. "What useless barking, Queen's watchdog... More like the Queen's BITCH!" she then started to guffaw and Sebastian just stood there clearly enjoying the show. 

I then started coughing, having difficulty to breathe. I then gasped for air but to no avail, I found myself coughing more and started getting choked by my blood. "Well, you can go get your meal now, Sebby!~" She then looked at her butler and started smiling at him. 

"As you wish, amica mea." He then proceeded to grab me by my neck as I just stared at him fearfully at his fuchsia orbs. I then feel like I'm being sucked by a vacuum. I just closed my eyes, and have been surrounded by darkness.

I suppose I really am a spare, greedy, and desperate man that's always ready to kill those who block my way... But then I suppose destiny is really cruel on a human like me... After all I am rotten to the core...

.

.

.

Oh well, I've done my revenge already, so there's no need to be scared and all. After all, this would still be my fate even if he didn't break the contract. 

.

.

.

I really am an idiot... I chuckled at myself as I died in Sebastian's hands. I suppose I'll just wait for her to suffer like this too so it's going to be a truce. However, I can see that Sebastian has taken a liking towards her... Well, I messed up. Nevermind then.. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Avare means stingy, miserly, avaricious, greedy, mean, spare in French.

Amica mea means my love in Latin.


	8. Are you sure it's just a... Bad dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all a dream... Oh is it?

"*Gasp* Wha--!" She sat abruptly only to find herself tucked in her bed. What happened? I swear I just saw Sebastian devour Ciel in-front of me! The said girl thought silently as she took deep breaths. Clearly, she's still scared on what has happened; Now wanting some answers, she gets up and starts running towards her door. As she opened it, she accidentally bumped onto Sebastian quite hard. Her butler just looked at her wide- eyed and put his hands on top of her shoulders.

"My dear, what's the matter?" he asked, still startled because of the harsh contact. The lady trembled and her breathing started to hitch. She then looked up, only to find her butler's face, full of concern. She then stared at him wide- eyed and her lips started to tremble in fear. "I-- I--- I'm sorry!!" then she pushed him away and started running away from him, not bothering to put any slippers.

"My dear!" He just stared at her running form wide- eyed as he began to worry for her. Don't tell me she remembered what has happen already... He thought as he furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought. 

What happened yesterday clearly changed her...

Here's how it happened.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AVARE?!!!" Ciel Phantomhive yelled at her as he started to cough terribly. The lady just smiled at him wickedly and answered him back, "Why? Is it not true? After all, you are just a spare." The boy just glared at her in response as he tried to stand up but he then fell on his butt. He continued to cough pitifully and started getting choked by his blood. 

"Well you can enjoy your meal now, Sebby." Sebastian's new mistress encouraged him to devour his prey already. The butler complied as he walked towards Ciel. He then proceeded to grip his prey's neck quite tightly. Ciel just stared at him in fear and the butler smirked wickedly as he proceed to extracting his prey, showing no signs of mercy. His prey just closed his eyes but then he couldn't deny the pain that was filling his body. He then screamed bloody murder as Sebastian continued the extracting process. 

His current mistress just stared at him wide- eyed whilst his back is still facing her. She wanted to run but his presence made it difficult. She thought as she started to be scared at him, WHAT IF I'M NEXT?! she then proceed to walk backwards when Sebastian looked at her with his fuschia- colored eyes. He then started to approach her but she continued to walk backwards that she felt the wall on her back.

She trembled in fear and closed her eyes instantly, "Please don't hurt me..." Sebastian then tried to walk closer to her. "My dear, I wouldn't hurt you..." he said breathlessly and frowned at her current state. This is bad, she's afraid of me... I might have to do something in order for her to forget. But then I might hurt her... He thought as he hesitantly take a few more steps. When she felt his presence she screamed and pushed him away. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" with that said, she ran towards the door, but Sebastian hugged her from behind tightly and covered both of her eyes with his left hand. He then pierced his fangs on her neck and drank her blood in order to calm her down and at the same time forget what she saw... Clearly, he manipulated her mind by making her think it's just a nightmare. 

"Ack-! Sebas-" Her breathing hitched as she felt his fangs penetrating her more deeply than before. She whimpered in pain as she tried to remove his steal grip. "Sebas-- Sebastian... P-please... l-let me go..." she then hold his right arm trying to grasp consciousness. She moaned in pain but then she felt pleasure at the same time. What is wrong with me? It feels cold and warm... she thought weakly as her right hand made its way to his head and pulled him closer. He opened his eyes and looked at her for a second, his eyes still fuschia in color. How odd, she likes this? I must stop though or she might lose too much blood. He thought as he contracted his fangs from her neck loosen his hold from her eyes. She looked at him weakly trying to grasp consciousness. He looked at her worriedly as he removed his right glove and bit his hand. 

He sucked the right ounce of blood as he proceed to feed her with his lips. The lady just complied and closed her eyes and hummed in satisfaction. Afterwards, he pulled away and saw her lose consciousness. He then carried her in his arms and went to her bedroom. He changed her attire to a night gown and wiped the blood on her neck with a wet towel. He then proceeded to tuck her in with the blanket. She looked a little pale... I suppose I should lend her a little energy from me as an apology. He thought as he kissed her forehead. I'm sorry, my dear... His train of thought stopped as he looked at her form one last time and left the room.

Now, it all happened so fast. Sebastian couldn't find his mistress and his worry only worsened when he failed searching. Where on Earth could she be? His thoughts were running wildly as he continued his search. Not too soon, he found her crying in the garden. He could still feel her fear even though he's a little far from her. She continued to cry and mumbled, "Isang bangungot lang... Bangungot lang 'yun... Kumalma ka nga! Hindi ka niya isusunod kasi hindi pa tapos 'yung kontrata..." She muttered in Filipino as she clench her night gown in frustration. The demon just looked at her in confusion, clearly not understanding what she said awhile ago. He then approached her carefully so she wouldn't run away from him. 

When she noticed his presence, she glared at him which taken him back. She stood up and started to walk away from him. "My dear... Why are you doing this to me?" he asked as he blocked her path, a frown shown on his face. "Oh I don't know, Sebastian. What do you think did you do?" she snarled back as she looked at him coldly. Clearly, demons like him are not affected to that kind of look.

However, he is getting affected by her gaze. He failed to look unfazed but he payed it no mind. "My dear, I don't have any intention to hurt you. I promise you that. I only did what was necessary to calm you. I deeply apologize if I caused you any harm." He hugged her and all she could do was look at his firm chest with wide eyes. 

"Sebastian... It is alright. Please, don't feel guilty anymore. It's also my fault for being taken aback with your nature and all. It's clearly my fault. I'm sorry too." She said as she embraced him afterwards. He felt him sigh in relief as he tighten the hug. "My dear, may we stay like this for a few more minutes?" He asked as she felt him carry her back to the bench. She nuzzled her face on his chest, clearly comfortable with the heat that radiated from him. "I suppose a few more minutes wouldn't harm anyone." she then giggled lightly and her butler just chuckled along with her.

How I wish it'll never end... He thought as he hugged her possessively and kissed her head. She just hummed in response and closed her eyes.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So yes, I made an update and it has a lot of fluff and all. Be happy it has 3.9 pages total. This is the first time I almost made 4 pages in one chapter. Anyways, here's the translation;

Isang bangungot lang... Bangungot lang 'yun... Kumalma ka nga! Hindi ka niya isusunod kasi hindi pa tapos 'yung kontrata...

(It's only a nightmare... It's just a nightmare... Calm yourself! He's not going to kill you next since the contract is not yet finished...)


	9. You have me, you know...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is so talented XD

"Um... You can let go now..." The lady said as she pulled away from the hug. Sebastian grunt in dismay, clearly enjoying the warmth that radiated from her awhile back. "Oh yes, truly sorry my lady." He replied as he stood up and avert his gaze.

That's new... Sebastian avoiding eye contact? Oh, wow. His mistress smirked, clearly noticing his disappointment. "Aw, does little Sebby want more hugs?" She chuckled as she smiled at him.

"Please do not call me with that ridiculous pet name." He said as he flinch, remembering the red head reaper. But then, she just gave a hearty laugh in response. When she stood up, she realized she didn't wore any slippers.

"What a silly girl you are. Not even bothering to wear any slippers when going outside." he then chuckles as he picks up the said girl.

"What are you-!!" she protests but was interrupted by him. "Now, now. What kind of butler would I be if I let you walk bare- footed?" he asked as he started walking.

"A terrible one, of course." she chimes in as she grips on his shoulders so that she wouldn't fall.

Later in the estate...

She decided that now's not the time to do paper work. Instead she went to the music room, and played the piano. It was a soft tune yet at the same time lonely. Well, she didn't care if it was lonely and all. She continued playing the said instrument clueless about Sebastian's presence.  
She then accompanied it with her singing.

"If God has... Forsaken me...

Then I shall forsake God, too.

Those who've been oppressed may hold,

A black key... 

All the doors I close to thee... 

Therefore, seal the prayers of me... 

However who will protect me?

From the most frightful; myself.

All the doors I close to thee, 

But what will become of me?

In my hands the cold, black key... 

Doom, I cause myself." 

Outside the room, Sebastian just watched her from the partially opened door. He continued to listen on the sad tune yet at the same time, he smirked darkly.  
"Quite a foolish girl you are... You don't need Him since I'll always be by your side." He whispered possessively as he watched intently, thoroughly amused from the scene.  
The song was now finished and she played another song. It was fast and catchy, but at the same time... Dark. The title is Monochrome Kiss by SID. It was clearly her favorite since she sang the entire song with ease and pressed the keys harder than usual. Frankly, she is into the song.

"Deai ni iro wa nakute  
MONOKURO fukinukeru  
itami goto kimi yudanemashou

(The monochrome blows  
Through our colorless encounter.  
I shall entrust each of my pains to you)

Kizu ato tsuyoku nazoru  
yousha nai aki ga kite  
suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni

( The unforgiving autumn,  
Which forcefully traces my scars, comes  
While your cool fingers still beckon me)

Toketa ato no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo  
yasashiku sukutte  
uwakuchibiru de asobu

(After I'd melted, you tenderly save  
The troublesome, icy me  
And toy around with me with a kiss )

Sore demo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu  
tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa  
dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai 

futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru

(Nevertheless, I search for a single form of love  
Your dried eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond  
If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like  
Together, we concealed our pale selves; the moon is hiding, too)

Are kara ikura ka yoru  
suki ni mo narimashita  
izon no umi iki mo wasurete

(How many nights  
Did I come to love since then?  
In the sea of dependence, I forget to even breathe) 

Muchuu no sono temae de nama nurusa dake wo nokoshite  
hiki kiwa no bigaku  
tokuige na kisu kirau

(Even with your captivation, you only leave behind a tepid warmth  
In the art of knowing when to quit  
I dislike your conceited kisses)

 

Hitori ni shinai de mou sasshite ayamete  
dono kotoba mo kimi no heya de wa surinukete iku no  
midarete nemutte sore ijyou wo oshiete?  
egao no toi ni mayou toiki tsuki dake ga miteru

(Don't leave me alone, perceive and color me already  
What words will slip out of your room?  
Being confused, falling asleep- Will you tell me about things beyond those?  
Only the moon is looking at the sighs lost in the questions of smiles)

Tsugi no nagai hari ga tenjyou ni todoku koro ni wa  
kimi wa mou inai  
watashi wa mou iranai

(When the next long needle points to the ceiling  
You won't be around anymore  
I won't need you anymore)

 

Sore de mo tashika ni ai no katachi wo sagashita  
tooku yori mo ima wo musunda nureta hitomi wa  
dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai  
sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsurete kuru  
yasashikute atsukute hikyou na KISU de  
irodotte yo saigo no yoru...  
tsuki ga terashiteru!"

(Nevertheless, I definitely searched for a form of love  
Your teary eyes tied it to the present from a time far beyond  
If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like  
Your wish and the night bring morning along in vain  
Paint it with a tender, passionate, yet cowardly kiss  
The moon illuminates our final night!)

Then with that final lyric, she stopped, signaling that the song is done. She lift her arms in the air and put it on her lap.

Seeing that interesting performance, Sebastian knocked on the door as if nothing happened. "Come in..." She replied as she continued to stare at the piano keys.

"Miss, your afternoon tea is ready." he said as he proceeds to pour it in a cup.

"..." she remained silent, still reflecting to the song.


	10. I Never Noticed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE HELL OF A KISS :*

"My lady?" he asked trying to get his mistress' attention.

"Oh... Oops, I was just... Internalizing to the song. Do forgive me." she replied as she looked at him blankly. Sebastian in turn, tilted his head trying to understand the situation. Alas, he replied, "It's no big deal..." he then gave her the tea cup afterwards.

She then reached for the cup and took a sip. "You know... If you noticed, these past few weeks have been great." She said as she placed the cup down on the cart. "But have you noticed... My goal is still unclear, yes?" she continued as she stood up and approached him.

Sebastian stared at her as she made her way towards him. "I'm afraid I don't get your point, my lady." he replied, confusion engulfing him. She looks at him directly, disbelief plastered on her face.

"Oh please, stop pretending that you failed noticing it. Seriously, I have you as my company for two weeks and yet, half of me am still trying to comprehend what my goal truly is. And that's how I finally realized... I don't even have a goal to begin with. Why Sebastian? What is it that you're planning?" she rambled in confusion as she tried to maintain eye contact.

Finally, he starts chuckling which lead her to be more confused than ever. "Ah, so you've noticed. Clearly, you are an interesting specimen. However, the real reason why I kept myself silent and stayed beside you is because I wanted to... Explore."  
"Explore? What do you mean by 'explore'?" she questioned her butler as she grab herself a chair and sat. The butler did the same and remained his blank stare and tried to think for a suitable answer.

A few minutes later, he replied, "By explore, I meant 'doing something freely without any 'concrete reason' in which it also meant no 'contract' and 'goal'."  
The lady then tried to understand his statement in which she gave a skeptical answer. "So in other words, you just stayed with me because you feel like it?"

"I suppose so... Why? Does my presence bother you?" he asked, quite scared on what she might say.

"I'll ask you the same question. Am I bothering you?" she asked trying not to feel offended on his question awhile ago.

"Of course not. I have reached the point on enjoying your company, my dear." he replied as his eyes widen, clearly caught off guard.

The lady just chuckled and gave her answer, "Then I'll say the same to you. I really enjoy your company, Sebby!~" The man somehow fought the urge on blushing in which he succeeded. He laughed with her and admired her wits.  
"So, does that mean that you wouldn't... You know..." she said and looked down. The man smirked, thoroughly amused by her sudden change of attitude.

"In all honesty, at first that was part of my plan... Making a contract with you. But after seeing that you were too amusing to lose, and at the same time acquainted with the late Earl Phantomhive; I have concluded that the best way to keep you was to finish what I've started."

"And by 'finishing what you've started' meant annihilating the rotten brat?" she then scoffed and looked at him again.  
He then gives a dark chuckle and responded, "...Yes."

"But the last time I check, you marked me... What does that mean?" she looked at him curiously as she leaned closer on her seat. 

Sebastian then looks at her, surprised on her statement. Oh right, I did mark her a few weeks back... Should I tell her what it means? he thought as he places his pointer finger on his chin, and crossed his arms. He then sighs in defeat and looks at her directly in which took her aback. 

"My dear, regarding on the mark that you're talking about... It means..." but then he didn't continue.

"It means what?" she asked clearly anticipating an answer.

He sighs again and looks sideways, "Forget it, I will soon tell you why I did that."

"But!" she counters but then was dismissed by him.

"I will take my leave, my dear." he stood up abruptly and turns his back.

"Sebastian wait!" she then stands up as well and grabs his right wrist.

"My dear, please drop it. I will tell you the reason when the time is right. For now, please drop it." he pleaded as he tried removing her grasp.

"I'm not letting you go if you continue being stubborn." determination was filling her body as she kept her grasp firm.

"Fine if you wouldn't let go, I'll use force." he whispered but was heard by the lady. 

"How?" she said, persistent to get an answer. Oh boy, was she wrong.

"Like this..." and then she just found herself staring at him wide- eyed and being kissed roughly by none other than, Sebastian Michaelis. 

 

And boy, was he simply one Hell of a kisser.


	11. Happy Birthday, Sebby!~(Special chapter for 1,666 reads in advance ;^) (in Quotev))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday party for the birthday boy XD

It was already nine in the morning when she started her plan in motion for a certain man's birthday. She already made a gift, a cake, the decorations, and many more for a simple yet fitting birthday party.

"Alright, just pretend that you're not aware of any occasion or he might become suspicious if he sees you wearing any party hats." she mumbled as she placed the final set of garlands at the window. The colors that she used are purple, midnight blue, indigo, and black. All are made by Yours truly.

She even exceeded the efforts of a man courting a woman like the ones that she read in her favorite pocket books. Honestly, she preferred making things instead of buying them so that the literal definition of 'effort' is evident.

Wasting no time, she examined her work by standing near the door of the room that she has finished decorating.  
"Yay! I do hope it's enough!" she then lets out a squeal, determined to surprise the demon.

The room that she has decorated was the music room. She actually wants to play him a song as a part of her present. But then, she thought that a little... Something would do the trick.

Finally, she smirked in satisfaction as she started to look for the devil... By foot. Opening the door, she started exploring the halls. And by 'exploring', it meant running in the halls. Oh brother...

Not too long, she saw a certain man in black, wiping a vase with the cloth that he has in hand. Using her sneaky walk technique, she approached him carefully and covered both of his eyes gently.

Sebastian let out a chuckle because of her childishness and asks her as he grasps her hands, "My dear, why are you covering my eyes?" she just laughed in response and replied, "I just feel like it! Oh right, meet me in the music room at three in the afternoon, understood?"

The butler then loosen his grasp as he gave her a satisfying answer, "Alright, I'll go there later." then he starts walking away from her as he continued doing his jobs.

At two fifty in the afternoon, the lady shifted at her seat, anxious on what he might think about the surprise. She hoped for the best and prayed that no distraction will come their way.

Not long enough, a knock on the door was heard. He then opens the door without hesitation. Then, a squeal was heard,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SEBBY!"

He saw her holding a party popper and all of its contents flew towards his head when it popped. He then chuckles and examined everything, "Wow, you made all these?" he asks as his eyes widen a little as he scans the room full of decorations. She beams at him, her present in her hands, behind her back. "Yep! Why? Is it not your liking?" she asked, trying not to sound hurt. 

The man then gasps and approached her. "Kitten, this is really the true definition of effort! Of course I love this." the lady sighed in relief as she handed him her present. "I hope you like it..." unconsciously, a blush started creeping her face. Sebastian took the small box and open it swiftly without tearing the wrapper.

There he saw a black cat plushy with a red collar and bell dangling in it. Clearly, he saw that it was hand made by Yours truly. "Kitten, this is really adorable. Thank you so much, my dear." she giggles and walked towards the piano.

She then sang a song that was suitable in describing her mood. Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer. To be honest, she preferred the version of New Found Glory instead of Sixpence None The Richer's version, but then she thought that the original version would be much easier to play. 

Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift you open hand  
Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance silvermoon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me, upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift you open hand  
Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance silvermoon's sparkling  
So kiss me

kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift you open hand  
Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance silvermoon's sparkling  
So kiss me

So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me

After playing the song, she heard Sebastian clapping. "My, that was an astonishing performance, my dear kitten." She then stood up and bows slowly. "Honestly, I haven't give you my last present. Close your eyes." she ordered him in which he closed his eyes compliantly. She slowly approached him and placed her hands on top of his shoulders. "My dear? What are you doing?" without any answer she leaned closer and plants a kiss on his cheek. "That's your final present?" he asked, quite disappointed.

"Yes, why? Were you expecting something more?" she asked, slightly puzzled. "I was expecting something more..." he stated as he placed the plushy on top of the table. "What do you mean?" she then felt arms that snaked towards her waist and pulled her closer. "S-sebby?" she stuttered as her hands were still placed on his shoulders. "You know, I'll just get my final present myself then." not too soon, she felt lips molded to hers. OH MY GOSH!! is what she first thought as she realize she was being kissed by Sebastian. 

Staring at him wide- eyed, she then started to relax and returns the kiss, much deeper than before. She then felt him pushing her towards the wall, and they soon started a freakin' make out session.

After kissing, he placed his left hand on her right cheek and whispered, "I love you..." the lady chuckled, held his left hand, and gave him another kiss before saying, "I love you too..."

 

Oh well, at least she knew that he enjoyed himself pretty well. 

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yes, I was suppose to post this yesterday since I found that this fanfic already reached 1, 657 reads that time. But then, I started to feel sleepy which is why I thought I'll continue this tomorrow (more like now) -_- . However, y'all beat me at the racing game again since I saw it reached 1, 678 reads I think... So basically, I'll just leave the special chap here lol. I'm still squealing omg XD they're so sweet, I'm jealous >v< >W< XD 

Bye- bye for now~ 

XOXO SinCerIty669


	12. Why'd you do that?!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe rejected XD

I stared at him in surprise as he kept abusing my lips, obviously no plans on stopping. He then pushes me towards the wall, and I feel my back being pressed on the cold cemented part of the room. I kept struggling against his hold but he just applied more pressure making me hiss in pain. He took the chance and slipped his tongue inside my mouth. As if I'll do a freakin' French kiss with you, you pervy bird! I thought wildly as I kept my tongue still, not wanting to comply his wishes. He then smirked at my stubborn attitude and proceeded to lift my tongue using his tongue. But I won't let him have the satisfaction on continuing that!

As I've had enough with this activity, I pushed him away and glared coldly. "How disgusting..." I muttered as I wiped my lips with my right arm. "Oh please, I know you've enjoyed it, my dear." I averted my gaze and tried walking away, mouth kept shut. "Don't even try escaping me, amica mea..." He then pulls my left arm and I mentally face palmed as I looked at him. Dang it, I feel my cheeks becoming warmer than ever. He smirked as he pins me again making sure that I won't have any chances escaping. 

"Why are you doing this?" I asked sternly, clearly annoyed on his sudden change of attitude. "You kept asking me about the mark. I'm just giving you the answers that you want." he said as he leans closer, our foreheads touching. My breathing started to hitch as he continued to stare at my eyes... Passionately? "You see my dear kitten, you're the perfect mate for me." 

He puts his left hand caressing my right cheek as he spoke, "Are you scared of being my mate?" Wait... Mate... MATE?!! I just found myself being speechless in front of him. "Um... I don't think scared is the right term. Maybe I'm just overwhelmed because of the news that you said just now." I replied as I averted my gaze. I really suck at eye contacts. "If you'll excuse me... I'll think about it." I said as I make my way to the exit, going outside the room.

I continued walking until I've reach the garden. "What the Hell..." I muttered as I stared at the tree trying to ease my rapidly beating heart. I didn't even noticed the presence near me. I felt the presence coming closer... Approaching me. I narrowed my eyes, my back still facing that presence. I clenched my fists preparing myself on what might happen. 

I then felt an arm wrapped around my waist and a hand covered my mouth. "Mmph!-- Mmph!!" I started struggling, and partially gasped because of his forceful grip. Somebody help me! Sebastian help!! I then smelled something sweet... No, not sweet. It's intoxicating, I can't breathe! I then felt my eyes fluttering shut. Oh no! This is bad!!

Someone... Please save me... 

I still tried grasping consciousness, and so I opened my eyes... My vision is still blurry. I then muttered what came first in my mind. 

"S-se-bas-- tian..." and then I lost it...


	13. Itsy Bitsy Spider~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spider man XD

Gasp.

Yes, that's all that she can do when she first woke up in a spacious yet unfamiliar room. She sat up abruptly trying to analyze what is happening right now. "Oh... Right, I've been abducted by..." Who? Who is that person that have brought me here? she thought as she glared at the sheets that covered her legs. She noticed that she was not wearing the clothes that she wore the previous day. "How long was I out, anyway? Better take my chances though." 

She stood up and walked towards the window. The sun kissed her skin gently as she watched intently what's happening outside. Birds flying towards the horizon, going south. Down the street, people are selling various items and carriages seem to move to reach their destination. Honestly, she preferred watching the events instead of mingling with it. 

Her sight seeing was interrupted when knocks landed the surface of the door. She then turns around and glared at its direction. That someone is sooo dead! No use of fighting with her thoughts she sighed and said, "Enter." 

The door was then opened by a tall man wearing glasses, his eyes showed a golden glimmer that glistened in the room, that even his raven locks made it seem that he was exotic. If he were a model, I'd be glad to have his autograph. But sadly... her gaze went to his eyes. My, he is quite dreamy, but yes. I've never forgotten that I'm already marked by a demon. Base on his looks, it is evident that he is also a demon. How appropriate...

"Ah, it seems you're the one that brought me here. Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am..." but then he interrupted you. "I know who you are, miss. You are the current mate of Michaelis." she then scowled at his term, "Oh wow, current..." she then lets out a chuckle and continued, "I suppose if you put it that way, yes. I am his mate. Why did you brought me here? Clearly, I don't even know who you are, Mr. one Hell of a kidnapper." and with that, he smirks and walked closer after closing the door. 

"Hmm, it seems you already knew what I am. But regardless, I am Claude Faustus, a spider demon." she knew, at this point, she was already in deep trouble but that didn't seem to faze her at all unless... He has the intention of marking her as his mate. I shouldn't jump into conclusions just yet. 

"Let me ask you again; why am I here?" she asked as she increased the intensity of her glare at the man. "Hmph, still impatient as ever. I've brought you here to tell you that..." he then smirks and pins her at the wall, "You will be my mate, be it by force or by your own will." Yes, I'm screwed... Seriously, why me though? "As if I'd let you... Oh wait..." she then chuckles and mimics Sebastian's smirk, "Why would I bother explaining this to you when I can do this?" at this point, he gives her a questioning look yet at the same time, it seems that he has an idea on what she might do. 

"Sebastian, get your sweet ass over here." with that said, the mark glowed and Sebastian then kicked Claude in the jaw. "Crow..." he then hissed and glared at Sebastian. She then smirks then rolled her eyes at Sebastian, "About time you showed up, tss." he then replied, "It's better late than never, right?" she then scowls at him and stomped his foot, "If you did that the next time I've been kidnapped by Spiderman over there..." she points at him, and smirked at him teasingly, "I'd be glad to have him mark me anywhere he wants. You wouldn't want that, do you?" 

This time, it was Sebastian's turn to glare at her, "I'll have you know that there wouldn't be a next time since I'll exterminate him right here, right now!" she rolls her eyes and glared back, "Then if you don't want that to happen again; kill him now!" 

"With pleasure, my kitten." and then hell broke lose.

She hummed a song that all knew too well.

The itsy bitsy spider  
Went up the water spout,

 

Down came the rain and  
Washed the spider out,

 

Out came the sun  
And dried up all the rain,

 

Now the itsy bitsy spider  
Went up the spout again.

 

But I'll have you know that a certain crow will eat it alive. She thought darkly as the windows got shattered into pieces.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation at its finest.

She ran towards the broken window and saw Sebastian and Claude threw knives at each other, both dodging it swiftly. She knew it would be a Hell of a battle. I can't leave Sebastian behind, I must help! she thought as she jumped of the window with ease. I guess there's no other choice... It's now or never! She took a final glance and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she started singing Sacrifice.

Close your eyes now time for dreams,  
Death is never what it seems.  
Did the things you thought you should,  
All the things they said were good.

All your faith in ancient ways,  
Leaves you trapped inside a maze.  
Take the lives of those you need,  
Sow the death then reap the seed.

Reap the seed.

Born an angel, heaven sent,  
Falls from grace are never elegant.  
Stars will drop out of the sky,  
The moon will sadly watch the roses die.  
In vain,  
Lost, no gain,  
But you're not taking me.

You can't have my life,  
I'm not your sacrifice.  
You can try, but I'm free,  
And you won't conquer me.  
I won't crawl,  
Most of all,  
I won't fall,  
For you.

 

The ground began shaking and both of them stopped their battle, looking at her direction. Lights started appearing and a pentagram started being drawn from where she's standing, similar to Sebastian's. Smirking, she stated, "Now then, shall we play?" Both of them stared at her wide- eyed, confused even. She then glanced at Claude's direction and gave a wicked giggle, "What's wrong, Spiderman? Scared of a little lady like me?" he glared at her in response as he threw his knives in her direction. Scoffing at his cheap moves, she blocked it, "Terra, ne operias me!" (Earth, cover me!) a large wall of loam solidified as it blocked the knives.

She then summoned another platform made of rocks as she stood firmly in place. Creating a pentagram, she summoned a knight, made of solid soil. "Attack..." she muttered as she made a pentagram and jumped onto it. Sebastian smirked as he saw the knight charge towards Claude, noticing the spider's irritation. 

"My dear, I'll have you know that I can take him down..." her mate said as he approached her, his legs perfectly standing on a branch. She rolled her eyes and replied firmly, "Now now, I can't let you have all the fun. There is one thing that I'm certain though; I'll take care of myself, I promise." Knowing that he can't stop her any longer, he let her do what she wanted.

Oh how wrong he was...

Everything happened so fast that no one could tell what was happening during their battle. Sebastian just saw his mate laying on the ground, barely alive. He ran towards her direction and held her in his arms, "I thought you said you'll protect yourself!" she smiled weakly at him and answered, "I-I'm sorry... But h-hey... A-at l-least I k-killed him..." he frowned at her as his tears started falling down his cheek, "Don't do this to me, amica mea... We've made it this far... Please!" she smiled gently at him as she wiped away his tears, "Sebby... T-thank you for saving me back then... I love you..." he stared at her in shock as he saw her eyelids slowly closing. "Kitten, please don't leave me..." he started shaking her, desperate on having her alive, "I'm sorry; I can't... Follow your wish this time..." she felt a tear drop on her cheek and with that, she died smiling in his arms.

"Kitten! Please, wake up! Don't sleep!!" he continued pleading at her lifeless body as he tightened his grip on her frame. Tears continue falling down his eyes as he shake her vigorously. Gritting his teeth, he bit her neck, wanting to transform her into a demon. Sensing that nothing happened, he did it again, and again, and again. "(Y/N), wake up... Please, for me..." he took of his right glove and bit his hand. Sucking a bit of his blood, he did the blood bond like when they first met. He looked at her, not losing hope; her body still held in his arms.

However... Nothing happened.

He stared at her body in disbelief. "Don't play games with me, Kitten." Moments later, her body started forming cracks, "What? What is happening?!" cracks started to grow bigger and wider as it continued crawling on her body. After a few seconds, she... Shattered.

Sighing in defeat, he stood up, "You're so cruel... My dear." 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's now 2017, Sebastian is currently walking back towards his flat, a paper bag in his grasp. That is, until someone collided with him accidentally. He saw a woman in her mid- twenties, panting heavily as if she participated in a running showdown. She looked at him, clearly surprised. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as she started picking up the items that was inside of the bag. 

His eyes widen as he stared continuously at her picking up the cans. He then stopped his rude actions and helped her. After that, she gave him the items. "I'm very sorry about what happened. By the way I'm (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N)."

He looked at her in surprise as he tightened the grasp on the paper bag. "I'm Sebastian Michaelis, pleased to make your acquaintance." 

Though deep inside, shock hit him like a truck. She's alive! My kitten is alive! he thought as he stared at her again.

Coincidence? I think not. 

End

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yes, this is the last chapter of this fanfic. I know it's kinda short lmao but hey, 33 pages all in all is a nice record lmao 

XOXO SinCerIty669


End file.
